


Are You in Love With Josh?

by Joshanddonna



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-23 06:56:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18148589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joshanddonna/pseuds/Joshanddonna
Summary: What might have happened if we actually got same closure to Amy’s big question.





	Are You in Love With Josh?

“Are you in love with Josh?” 

Donna froze, and her stomach was tied in knots. She knew people had suspicions about her and josh. She got the sense that Amy didn’t really like her, and she couldn’t really figure out why. Now she knew why. “Am I that bad at hiding it?” Donna thought to herself.

“No, Amy. Don’t be ridiculous.” Donna smiled awkwardly at her. “Josh and I are close but it’s not like that” 

“Donna, come on” Amy replied, staring her down without changing her expression. 

“No, can we drop it please?” Donna said sternly. 

Taken aback by Donna’s serious response, Amy continued their work. She wasn’t convinced. Anyone in D.C. with eyes knew what was happening with Josh and Donna, even if they didn’t. Little did Donna know, Amy had asked Josh the same question about Donna more than once. Josh vehemently denied it, but he could never quite look her in the eye when he said it. He jumped when Donna called. He lit up around her. Amy knew Josh had feelings for her. It was just different with Donna. 

******  
Donna had allowed herself to put Amy’s question out of her mind when everything happened with Zoey. She had to be there for the administration, and for Josh. Now that Zoey was home and safe, she began to panic. Had Amy told Josh what happened? Does he think she’s in love with him? Donna had always known he would find out, but she was hoping he would find out in a much different way, at a date far in the future.. when he could say it back. 

Her and Josh were sitting in his office going over the morning schedule. In a moment of silence, she gathered all her courage to try and figure out if Josh knew what had happened. 

“So Amy and I had an interesting conversation the other night.” Donna said casually. 

“Oh yeah?” Josh said curiously, raising his eyebrows. 

“Yeah.” She said timidly.

“Care to elaborate?” Josh smirked. 

“She asked- She asked if I was in love with you.” She said, avoiding eye contact. 

“What did you say?” He asked, still smirking, but more careful this time. 

“No. I was just wondering if she said anything to you. I didn’t want you to think- forget it. It’s nothing. You have senior staff in 5.” She threw a file on his desk and left abruptly. He watched as she walked away.

*******  
Amy strolled into Josh’s office for a meeting, and before she could say anything, Josh greeted her with “What the hell are you doing, messing with Donna?”

“What?” Amy replied incredulously.

“Asking her if she’s in love with me? What the hell is that? You wouldn’t leave me alone about it and now you’re doing it to her?” He asked, getting more annoyed as she spoke. 

“I wasn’t messing with her, Josh. I was asking her a question. I’m not stupid. I see you guys.” Amy answered honestly.

“She’s my assistant.” Josh said. 

“That doesn’t answer any of the questions I’ve asked you, and it never has. It’s okay Josh, I know.” Amy sounded defeated. 

Josh could only look down at his desk. He knew he couldn’t keep lying. Amy was seeing right through it. 

“You should go get her Josh. She feels the same way. Stop being an idiot.”

“She’s-“ Josh started to say something, but Amy interrupted. 

“Your assistant, I know. If you get her, don’t let her go. She’s one of the good ones and you don’t deserve her.”

With that, she turned and walked out of his office. 

Donna watched as Amy hurried out of Josh’s office, avoiding eye contact with Donna as she left. She looked upset. 

Donna stood in Josh’s doorframe. “Everything okay?” She asked.

“Amy said I’m an idiot.” Josh chuckled. 

“So nothing new?” Donna smiled. 

“Nah, nothin’ new.” Josh brushed it off. 

Donna went back to her desk. Josh cursed himself for not saying anything else. He shot up from his chair and made his way to her desk. 

“You wanna, uh, get dinner tonight? At a place? A nice- place?” He stumbled over his words.

“Sure.” Donna couldn’t control her smile. She loved that nervous, silly man standing before her.


End file.
